shallow water
by jragon
Summary: Inuyasha tries anger management... (against his will of course!) but something doesn't smell right (pardon the pun)
1. Rage

**Shallow Waters**

**((Dedication:)) to AnimeAngelz who inspired me to write fan fics.**

**((disclaimer:)) I do not own Inuyasha. But all the made up characters are mine so you can't use them without permission.**

**((jragon)) Hi and welcome to my fic. it's a sort of comedy so sit back, relax, and most importantly review!!!!!!**

**((jragon)) On with the fic!**

**((p.s.)) sorry about the mix up with the "coming soon" stuff. MAN!! what was I smoking that night???!!!! o well. heres the _Actual _story.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed staring at the open door Inuyasha had stormed out of minutes before, dog ears flaring, red eyes glaring, and his silver long silver hair flowing aggresively behind him.

The last light of the moon was coming through the window, reflecting off the tears dripping slowly down her perfect cheeks, only to get lost in the blacknesss of her eyes and her waist length hair. These wern't tears of sorrow, these were tears of rage.

((I've got to get out of here!))she thought suddenly.(( I've got to call Sango.))

She picked up the phone and dialed the correct sequence of numbers. A few rings came and went.((Pick up dammit!)) she thought angriily as first dawn cracked the horizon.

""H-hello?" came a groggy sound from the end of the line.

"Get up Sango you lasy poo!"Kagome ordered.

"who is this?" Sango asked and then happily"Kagome??!!"

"get up! we're going for a walk" kagome told her with an amused smile on her face.

"OOO!!! a walk!" came the reply.

"Meet me in 10 minutes at shoo-ru park. be there or be square" she said and hung up without an answer.(**A.N. I know, I know, what kind of name is shoo-ru? Well I don't know so shut up!)**

Kagome quikly slid into her long dark blue robes and started twords the door.Shippo came out of his room, his red fox tail still droopy from sleep. Shippo was a Youkai or fox demon. Kagome had found him not to long ago in the woods.

"where ya going Kagome??" he asked.

"out for a while but i'll be back soon." she replied "bye" she said as she took her bow and arrows and walked out the door. ((Just in case)) she thought as she tucked the bow under her robes.

"bye" replied Shippo to the closed door. (( i'll miss you.)) he added in his mind as he walked back into his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Dam that bitch! Dam that fucken bitch!)) Inuyasha fumed while walking down the darkened streets as the sun started to rise. ((Who does she think she is? I don't need anger management but that wench thinks I do!))He slowed down.((I think I know myself better than she does and I don't need no fucking anger management!!!) he let his mind uneasilly agree on that thought.He started to head back home, if he didn't know Kagome better, she would be out mopin around with Sango and he was right!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking down the quickly brightening path that led to shoo-ru park.

Memories of the argument started to flood her mind now that the shock and anger had gone.

_"Hey Inu" Kagome said softly knowing through expeirience what she was about to say would be dangerous._

_"What is it? can't you see I'm bussy?" came Inuyasha's growl of a reply._

_"I was thinking..."kagome started ((This is it, the point of no return, it's either do or die!)) she thought nervously."If we take up Kodas offer at 13 zings (**A.N. dollars! what else??**) then you can have anger management, it's the cheapest offer since you're his good friend."_

_"Didn't we talk about this already? I'm not paying 13 zings so that some crack pot can talk to me about anger..." he started his voice rising with each word. He took a deap breath. "WhenIDon'tHaveAnAngerProblem!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, his sentece coming out as one long, loud word._

_"But couldn't we just-" Kagome started, slightly taken aback._

_"NO!!" Inuyasha shouted "Get it through your thick head!: No Anger No Crack pot. Got it??!!"_

_And thats when he left._

"Kagome!?!" came a distant shout.

Kagome shot back to reality as she realised she had made it into Shoo-Ru park. She put 2 and 2 together and looked up, sure enough there was Sango runing twards her. Long jet black hair following her as she went, giant boomerang jerking around on her back.

"Hiya!" Kagome sang.((Finally I have someone I can REALLY talk to!)) she thought happily, whilst running to meet Sango.

"Hello!" Sango replied, equally happy. "Shall we sit??" she asked casually, beconing in front of a few bushes at the foot of a hill.

"Sure replied Kagome. They sat. "Sango I have so much to tell you! About the anger management...and the zings... Koda's deal was... but Inuyasha..." She gasped in a gulp of air

"Whoa! slow down, we don't want you having a heart atack... OWW!!!" She cried out.

"What is it?" asked Kagome urgently. "Are you hurt?"

"No it just felt like something poked my bum!... o well. I guess it was just the grass she sighed. But Kagome wasn't listening. She was staring, transfixed at a flock of bright red Gara birds nesting in a tree near by.(( They are sooo beautifull!)) she thought. She was oblivious to the sniker that seemed to come from the bushes, oblivious to Sango's reaching hand, oblivious to--

**"KA-SMACK!!!"...**ka-smack!!! ka-smack!!! ka-smack!!!

The sound echoed around the park, The birds took off in fright. Kagome shot around and time seemed to freeze as she took in the details:

Sango was beat red, she was holding Miroku by the neck, his staff laying useless on the grass a few feet away.On his face he was sporting a glowing-red handprint that was ever swelling.

Miroku was on the brink of conciousness, his monk robes drooping, black hair partially covering his dazed eys.

"MIROKU YOU PERVE!!!!!" Sango exploaded.

((they would make the perfect couple)) laughed Kagome to herself.

"I-it's N-n-ot like that," started a dazed Miroku "I dropped my coins and bent down to pick them up when--"

"BULL SHIT!" shouted Sango

Kagome watched them biker back and forth with a smile on her face. (( just like the good old days...)) She thought happily.

Suddenly a burst of in-humane wind ripped through the park but Kagome was having to much fun to really pay attention.((wassn't it dead calm a minute ago?)) she asked herself but then pushed it to the back of her mind, sshe was too happy to worry,

To happy to notice the paper in the wind,

To happy to notice it was heading straight for her,

Closer,

Closer,

Closer until,

It made contact!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome started as something touched her tender cheek and into her arms fell the paper.(( It's an ad of some sort.)) she thought subconciously as she began to read it.

--Free anger management class, completely free for those of you who don't wish to spend money. Completely free. Just drop by my office located on wee-beetle street this friday and talk to my secretary, Arugak. This friday only. and remember: FREE FREE FREE!!!

I hope to ssee you soon,

DR.Ukaran--

((Ther's something familiar about that name...)) she thought but was to busy pondering on something more important. ((This could be it!)) she thought exidedly((My chance at getting Inuyasha to anger management! It's free so he can't complain, this is great))

Just then her stomach growled and she realised she hadn't eaten yet. Suddenly she was starving ((I'll tell Inuyasha later.)) she thought as she tucked the paper into one of the many pokets in her robes.

And then they set off for breakfast...(**A.N. Yess Miroku went to, I meen cmon guys!!! wats a comedy without a little Miroku/perve action???Its nothiing , thats wat!!!**)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**((jragon)) Well, thats the first chap. Yay the characters are introduced!!!**

**((jragon)) I'm not happy because it's sunday and guess wat tommorrow is?? Thats rite, school!! :( Well at least be happy wioth all your reviews..... you _were _gonna review...wern't ya??**

**jragon I won't continue unles I get at least 5 reviews. And they have to be from 5 different people. Ya thats rite, I no your little ideas! Review, Review, Review. This is my first fic so I need YOUR oppinion. O by the way..... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**((jragon)) Don't worry, there'll be lot's of Shippo to come seeing as he's the coolesst dude ever. But you won't find out how he becomes a hero unless you REVIEW, review, review!**

**((P.S.)) did you review yet?**


	2. Good Boy

**Shallow water chap. 2: Good Boy!!**

**Dedication: To Animeangelz who inspired me with my writing.**

**disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha**

**jragon This is chapter two of my fan fiction and im lovin every minute of it!!! wat will happen? will kagome convince inuyasha to go to anger management or not....? Read and find out!**

**jragon Remember to review at the end... Enjoy!!!**

((Where's that bitch? It's 12:00 and I need breakfast!)) thought a hungry Inuyasha. He was sitting on the couch in his house, too lazy to get up. ((Fine! I'll make my own damn breakfast!)) He thought angrily. He sat for a few more moments and then slowly got up and walked towards the stove.

Suddenly shippo popped out of his room. Clearly he had been waiting for Kagome. "where's Kagome?" he asked shyly. ((I hope he doesn't get mad at me!)) He thought nervously.

"I dunno, now leave me alone!" growled Inuyasha as he pulled some eggs out from the fridge.

"I'm hungry. Can you make me breakfast?" Shippo asked, licking his lips.

"go to bed kid." Inuyasha muttered. ((God I hate this kid! why'd we have to adopt him anyways?)) He asked himself.

"but it's 12 and I'm hungry" Shippo persisted, starting to get angry. ((I'm not afraid of you!)) he thought angrily as Inuyasha started frying the delicious looking eggs in a pan.

"Make your own godamn breakfast you stupid little peice of shit! or are you to stupid to even do that?" he spat. still not totally loosing his cool. He flipped the eggs over.

(That's it!)) shippo thought viciously ((I may only be six but I am a full youkai unlike him!)) he thought, a smile playing on his lips. ((I'll just have to use my special powers in order to get just what I want...)) His smile grew, covering from ear to ear. "I want Kagome" he said simply.

"Well she's not here! I thought you could tell that, being a youkai and all" He snarled sarcasticly. He placed the eggs carefully onto a plate.

"g-r-r-r-r-r-r!" Shippo growled, glaring at Inuyasha who, at the moment, was digging a fork into the eggs. "I WANT KAGOMEEEEEE!!!" he exploded. He drew another breath but Inuyasha was already by his side.

"NO! Wait! Please! I was joking, don't cry!!! please don't! ummmm here, have my eggss!" he nastily handed over his eggs, hoping that it would calm Shippo down."OH! and here's a green lolypop!" He handed shippo a green lolypop which, untiol moments ago, had been sitting ontop of the fridge, out of reach from prying eyes. ((Whew that was close)) he thought, relief coming over him like a wave. (( I still think he's a worthless brat.)) he added as an after thought.

"Thang-oo!" shippo managed to say, his mouth already full of egg. He snapped his tiny claws and a bubble instantly appeared around him and he flew, hovered rather, hapilly back to his room.

Inuyasha began preparing somemore eggs whilst muttering swear to him self "stupid peice of shit, son of a bitch, dick facce" he muttered in Shipposs general direction.

Shippo sat on the edge of his little blue bed and wolfed down the rest of his eggs hungrily and then he comenced sucking on his lolypop with relish. **( A.N. Not the kind of relish you put on a hotdog!!! Geez! how stupid are you?) **He resumed bouncing around his room whilst in his little bubble, waiting for Kagome. He started counting how many times he could bounce in a minute and then try to beat his record. To his little mind this was the most exciting game in the world.

At the same moment Shippo was eating eggs, Sango Miroku and Kagome were being seated at Bob's Bistro Shack, the finest Bistro around! **(A.N. I know the name isn't original but HEY! this is a comedy) **Sango sat down on one side of the booth and Miroku casually sat down beside her.

"Don't even think about it perve!" she cried out though there was a hint of amusmant iin her voice.

"What did I do?" whined Miroku as he sulked to the other side of the booth and slumped into a relative seating position. Kagome sat down beside Sango.

A toneless voice broke through their bikering. "Hi, I'm gonna be yur waiteress for this morni'n. m'name's Marleen. Can I get Y'all somethin?" **(A.N. Yes. I'ts supposed to be spelt wrong so as to give you a sense of how she pronounces her words. I don't want anyone givin me shit about this!)**

"We'll have three "soupes du jours"" Kagome replyed. She couldn't help noticing all the bags of skin and zits that covered marleens wrinkled face. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"It is cream'o'mushroom wit oliives, is that allright wit y'all?" **(A.N. same as above. same as anytime Marleen speaks in this story)**

"yup" they all said together.

"sounds delicious!"said Miroku, licking his lips.

"Myyyy Favourite" agreed Sango

"well i'll be rite bak den..." Marleen tonelessly replied and with that she trudged away to the kitchen.

"So why'd you call me anyways?" asked sango now that they had gotten their soups and were settled in.

Kagome took a deep breath and then plunged into a detailed explanation about Inuyasha and the arguement and Koda's deal and the zings and then about the paper in the park and finally her plan to get Inuyasha to agree with her and to go to anger management.

Miroku listened intently to the whole explanation with out any sign of emotion on his face. By the time she was nearing the end of her story their soups had long been finished.

Suddenly Marleens dull voice broke into the conversation. " That'l be fore zingz pleese."

Kagome handed over three purple bills and then Marleen gave her back 3 green coins and a pink bill. **( A.N. this money stuff has no point to it and u probably won't see more of it in this story. Even I don't no wat the purple/pink bills/ green coins meen!!!!)**

"Hav a nise daye fauks." she droned as she pushed them out the door.

When they got outside the sun was just starting to lower in in the sky. Kagome guessed it was about three and she wasn't that far off.

"Its late! I've got to go talk to Inu. As you know!" she said"I'll call you tomorrow Sango or something... Luv ya!" she added.

"Luv ya!" Sango replied.

Kagome took off running and a few minutes down the road she could have sworn she heard the faint sound of a slap and what sounded aalot like 'perve'.((That Miroku)) she thought with a smile.She slowed her pace as she neared her house and prepared herself for what was to come.

Inuyasha was just waking from an afternoon nap when the door opened and in walked Kagome. Shippo was instantly instantly at her side.

"Hey Gome! look what I can do! look! look!" hey squeeled excitedly as he once again formed a bubble around his fragile little body

"OK. But hurry up because I've got to make dinner" Kagome half heartedly replied. She had decided long ago that she would wait untill after dinner to talk to Inuyasha about the paper. ((For Shippo's sake.)) she thought.

"It's sooooooooo kool!" he said excitedly slowly rising twards the stuko cieling " I learnt it just the other day while I was---"

"Look out for the---" Kagome started

POP

"SHIPPO!" she screamed

((could this be it?)) thought Inuyasha.

ka-slash, boing, boing, boing. Shippo landed harmelessly on his water bed.

"Oh my gosh are you OK???!!!" Kagome asked franticly, she scuried to Shippo's side.

"I ment to do that!" he said though he sounded thoroughly shaken (( Wholy moly that was close!!!)) he thought nervously.

((AWWW FUCK!!!!)) Thought Inuyasha angrily as Kagome removed her bow and arrows along with her robes.

They ate dinner in silence, except for Shippos endless questions about Kagomes day. She answered his questions aas shortly as possible, her mind was to busy thinking about..... other things.

After dinner Shippo went into his room to go to sleep, he had had a tiring day.

((nows my chance!)) Kagome thought nervously as she slipped the paper out of her pocket.

"Here look what I found" She said hastily, shoving the paper to Inuyasha.

She watched as his expression went from surprise to anger but she wasn't woried, she had a 'plan'.

"I thought we already talked about this!" Inuyasha said gruffly, his voice rising as he spoke.

"But it's free so you can't complain. Just try it! please???"

"I don't need anger management!" He shouted.

"So friday it is!" Kagome replied calmly.

"listen to me you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to grab her arm.

Kagome jumped out of the way with ease, and a strange fire now burned in her eyes. "Don't EVER touch me like that, again" she replied with relative calm.

Inuyasha saw her eyes and knew what was coming next. "Wait, NO!, please I didn't mean to I swear!!!" He whined, clawing at the necklace stuck to around his neck by spell.

"SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Kagome exploaded and Inuyasha obeidiently crashed to the floor, as if he had a thousand pounds on his back, winded.

He started to slowly raise himself off the floor. "What the HELL wa-"

"SIT!" kagome said again as Inuyasha crashed, once again, to the floor.

"You WILL go to anger management" She persisted.

"But I don-"

"SSIITT!!" CRASH Inuyasha came down once more, for good measure.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll try the free trial on friday." he finaly gave in. ((stupid mother fucking anger management))

"Really?" asked Kagome, a little surprised. She knew he would have to give in in the end but all the same she was surprised.

"YES! I will!!! Now lay off you crazy bitch!" Inuyasha said with pain. Kagome backed off and Inuyasha slowly got to his feet, a little wobbly at first. ((I hate you)) he thought as he flexed his sore muscles.

"good boy! good litle boy! good boy!go on now!" Kagome said though she didn't know why. The words just formed themself using her mouth.

Inuyasha trotted happily towards his room. his little dog ears wiggling with joy. it seemed that Kagomes words had an effect on him.((What the FUCK am I doing??)) he thought as wave after wave of hapiness surged through his body.((Must be some new trick of this acursed necklace!)) he added as an afterthought. The hapinees slowly died away as he entered their room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and for the hundredth time tried to take off the necklace, but the moment he touched it a bolt of pink electricity shot through him like the stab of a knife.He was instantly knocked unconsious. The unconciousness eventually led to sleep, very uneasy sleep...

((SUCESS)) Kagome thought happily as she watched Inuyasha disapear into their room. (( I hope I didn't hurt the poor fella')) she thought, frowning, and then added (( well if I did, he deserved it!))

She walked into their room a few minutes later where she found Inuyasha lying on top of his bed, his hands still locked around the necklace.

((Poor guy)) kagome thought as she slipped into her own bed and fell instantly into a pleasant, deep sleep in which dreams of victory chased eachother around her head.

**jragon well thats it! YAY! Inuyasha acepted to go to the anger management! what will happen next? who knows!?!?**

**jragon I will update the second chapter as soon as possible!!! but I'll only do it if I get enough reviews so REVIEW!!! tell your friends to review and then tell them to tell THEIR friends to review and so on so forth!**

**special thanks **

**Thank you to, animeangelz, kirsten, the evil liar, and especially mad4manga.**

**jragon see you again soon!!!**


End file.
